


公主秘闻11

by Sasorichann



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasorichann/pseuds/Sasorichann
Kudos: 3





	公主秘闻11

11.

如果眼睛有回放和慢放功能的话，莲很想开1080p+搞清楚眼前的画面。  
初评级舞台和第一次公演的队友，正在被自己尊敬的大哥的旧相识按在床上，吱呀吱呀地，上演着一出活色生香的春宫戏。  
“瑠姫くん，痛……”祥生肌肉分布匀称的身体正在随着瑠姫三根手指的律动而颤抖，后穴第一次吞进异物，强烈的不适感让他的皮肤一阵一阵发紧。  
此时的康祐已经射不出来什么东西了，久违的酣畅淋漓的性事里被瑠姫榨取得一滴不剩，最后以咬破瑠姫的腺体作为终结。瑠姫恼他又是临时标记，待檀香木和皮革味道的Alpha信息素被代谢出去，日后还会反复发情；再者明天录选歌，镜头前遮不住咬痕，一想到要借用服化组贴耳返用的肉色胶带掩饰咬痕，气又不打一处来，发泄到了手指尖。  
“忍一忍，祥生。”虽然手上力气不减。但说起话来，瑠姫对祥生却是对比鲜明的温柔。  
“啊、那个地方……”  
“是G点吗？”瑠姫发现了宝藏一样难掩激动，看上去是把刚才对康祐的不满抛到了脑后。  
“嗯……有点麻。”  
“那就是了！”  
“瑠姫くん呀，比起那个、G点，”祥生蹭着瑠姫的胸口说，“瑠姫くん叫我的名字更让我兴奋呢。”  
“sho——sei——，是这样吗？”  
“嗯嗯！”  
康祐看他们玩得尽兴，整理好衣服，说：“标记上就没事了。”接着给了莲一个眼神。  
“？”被两个Omega旁若无人的嬉戏震惊到的莲，没有反应过来是什么事，以为是让他放宽心，瑠姫发情时不会缠上他。  
然而自作多情了。  
“莲くん……”康祐离开时拍了拍莲的肩膀，“别忘了，你和他有约。”  
窗帘扬起，肯定不是借助空调的扇动力。在场没有人解释出为何在过几天便立冬的东日本，还能在从层层压城的黑云之下见到喜暖的发光秋虫，似乎从地表泛上了与季节变化相对抗的热气，也似乎是南洋吹过来了一缕带着火花的海风。而更大的可能，是原本该有的星空垂直栽了下来。  
凌晨四点半的约，天亮前的秘不可宣。遥远的钟楼在计算时间，分针与时针交会后岔开了一点。  
“已经松松软软了，”瑠姫的中指触碰到了祥生的生殖腔口，包裹住自己的肉壁像棉花糖一样有了充气感，溢出湿滑肠液也做好了准备，“可以啦，我说，别害羞，让他进来吧。”  
“……莲くん？”祥生的尾调有朦胧氤氲的水汽，有试探、邀请和谨小慎微。  
“果然还是……”  
莲的话音未落，瑠姫便感觉到胸口一片湿润。  
“还是不行吗？”   
“嗯。对不起，祥生，我会自己冷静下来的。我很喜欢你，所以不想把你当做发泄的工具。”  
我很喜欢你。  
瑠姫听到怀中传来乱了节奏的心跳，他知道，祥生在这一局输得百口莫辩，毕竟一句喜欢，在千百年里的爱情童话里总能把人噎得哑口无言。  
“如果再坚持下去的话，会给莲くん造成困扰，我明白的。”  
这是屋子里只剩下两个人之前，祥生说的最后一句泣不成声的话。  
虽然祥生比瑠姫高壮一些，但瑠姫还是产生了莫名的保护欲，恨不得把流泪的人揉进胸口深处的左心房里，在左心房里铸造起铜墙铁壁，给他安眠。  
“祥生。”  
“嗯。”  
“或许他不是那个最合适的人呢？克罗心出过很多漂亮的银饰，但并不是所有的都适合我。”  
“但瑠姫くん还是all in了不是吗？”  
“……”  
祥生摸到瑠姫的右腕，手指在皮质手环的三颗雕花银饼上抚弄：“第一颗，和第三颗，永远都隔着第二颗。如果把第三颗拆下来，和第二颗互换位置，它是不是就可以挨着第一颗了？”  
“不，它会变成第二颗。”  
“变个魔术呢？”  
“祥生也会变魔术，应该知道不过都是障眼法，自欺欺人。”  
“障眼法也好，只要挨近莲くん就行。”  
瑠姫侧过来支起头，在黑暗中看见祥生的眼睛亮晶晶的，不知道是泪花反射了月光，还是他的眼睛本身就是发光体。  
“但是啊，祥生知道此时川尻くん在哪里吗？”瑠姫拨开祥生额前的碎发，“你看呐，你都不知道。”

（待续）


End file.
